darksunbergenfandomcom-20200215-history
General Feats
Ancestral Knowledge You know legends and facts about long past events that have been shrouded by the sands of time. Prerequisites: Int 13, Knowledge (history) 10 ranks. Benefits: Choose one of the following time periods: Blue Age, Green Age, or Cleansing Wars. You gain a +10 on bonus on Knowledge (history) checks or bardic knowledge checks to gain information about the chosen category. Special: You can take this feat more than once, but the bonus doesnʹt stack. Each time you take this feat, you choose another time period. Antidote Brewer Your knowledge of poison makes you good in neutralizing their effects. Prerequisite: Craft (alchemy) 5 ranks. Benefit: Whenever creating antitoxin, you receive a +4 bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks. Arena Clamor With your savage blows, you can make your companions give their best. Prerequisites: Cha 13, Improved Critical, Perform 5 ranks. Benefits: Whenever you confirm a critical hit, all allies within a 60-foot radius who have line of sight on you receive a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. This effect is not cumulative. Characters cannot be affected more than once in this way in the same combat. Bard's Critical Your knowledge of anatomy lets you inject injury type poisons where they will do the most damage and work the fastest. Prerequisite: Craft (alchemy) 5 ranks, base attack bonus +5. Benefit: On a successful critical hit with a poisoned weapon the save DC for the poison's initial damage is increased by 2. Breath Control You have extraordinary control over your lungs. Prerequisite: Con 13. Benefit: You gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against inhaled poisons. Brutal Attack Your decisive attacks are especially frightening for those who watch. Prerequisites: Cha 13, Improved Critical, Perform 5 ranks. Benefits: Whenever you confirm a critical hit, all enemies within a 10-foot radius who have line of sight on you must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Cha modifier) or become shaken for a number of rounds equal to your Cha modifier. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Whether or not the save is successful, that creature cannot be affected again by the same character’s brutal attack for 24 hours. Bug Trainer You can train vermin creatures, such as kanks and cilops. Prerequisites: Handle Animal 5 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 5 ranks. Benefits: You can use the Handle Animal skill for vermin as though they were animals with an Intelligencescore of 1. Normal: You can use the Handle Animal skill only on creatures with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2. Combat Taint You can apply poison to a small weapon in combat without being noticed. Prerequisite: Dex 13, Sleight of Hand 5 ranks. Benefit: You receive a +4 bonus on opposed Sleight of Hand checks to apply poison to a light melee weapon in combat without being noticed. Commanding Presence Your mere presence can enable your allies. Prerequisites: Diplomacy 7 ranks, Knowledge (warcraft) 5 ranks. Benefits: This feat grants a new use for the Knowledge (warcraft) skill. :Enabling an Ally: You can remove harmful conditions from an ally as a move action by making a DC 20 Diplomacy check. If the check succeeds, you can negate any one of the following conditions: cowering, dazed, fatigued, nauseated, panicked, shaken, or stunned. You cannot use this ability on yourself. Special: A fighter may select Commanding Presence as one of his fighter bonus feats. Communal Bard You have a great deal of knowledge regarding the fellow bards who ply their trade in your area and their methods. Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all checks involving the Craft (alchemy) skill and Knowledge (local) skill to identify poison signature. Cornered Fighter You fight better when you freedom is put at risk. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +5. Benefits: You receive a +2 bonus on attack rolls and a +2 bonus to AC when fighting against opponents who flank you. Defender of the Land You share power with the spirit from your guarded land, to nurture and protect the land to which the spirit is tied. Prerequisites: Wild shape class feature. Benefits: You receive a +1 caster level on spells you cast against defilers and your spells damage is increased by 1 per die against defilers. Delay Poison You can modify poisons so that their effects are delayed. Prerequisite: Wis 15, Craft (alchemy) 9 ranks. Benefit: You can delay the time before which your poisons deal their initial damage. How long you can delay depends on your ranks in Craft (poisonmaking) skill, as shown on your table below: This feat does not modify the secondary damage time. Poisons crafted in this manner have their Craft DC increased by 2. Dissimulated Your ability to speak what others want to hear increases the credibility of your words. Prerequisites: Int 13, Cha 13, Bluff 5 ranks. Benefits: In addition to your Charisma modifier, you can add your Intelligence modifier to your Bluff checks. Drake’s Child You are what is known as a drake’s child, an individual who shows both exceptional strength and wisdom. Prerequisites: Str 13, Wis 13. Benefits: You get a +1 bonus to Will saves and a +1 bonus to Fortitude saves. You gain an additional +1 bonus to saving throws against ability drain, ability damage, energy drain, and death effects. Elemental Cleansing Undead you turn or rebuke suffer elemental damage. Prerequisites: Ability to turn or rebuke undead. Benefits: Any undead that you successfully turn or rebuke takes 2d6 points of energy damage in addition to the normal turning or rebuking effect. The type of damage dealt is the one associated with your patron element. Faithful Follower You overcome your fears while being led. Benefits: You receive a +5 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects whenever you are within 20 feet of an ally with the Leadership feat. Favorite You have gained the graces of you sorcerer-monarch, receiving extra benefits. Prerequisites: Secular Authority, Diplomacy 10 ranks. Benefits: You can use your secular authority ability four more times per day than normal. Furthermore, whenever you contest or are contested in the use of secular authority, you receive a +2 bonus on your opposed Diplomacy check. Normal: Without this feat, a templar can typically use secular authority only once per day per templar level. Special: You can gain Favorite multiple times. Its effects stack. Each time you take the feat, you can use secular authority four additional times per day. Fearsome Your might frightens your foes. Prerequisites: Str 15. Benefits: You can use your Strength modifier instead of your Charisma modifier on Intimidate checks. Additionally, you receive a +2 bonus on Intimidate checks. Field Officer You are adept in war tactics. Benefits: You get a +2 bonus on all Diplomacy checks and Knowledge (warcraft) checks. Gladiatorial Entertainer You can make gladiatorial performances more often than normal. Prerequisite: Gladiatorial performance class feature. Benefit: Each time you take this feat, you can use your gladiatorial performance ability four more times per day than normal. Special: You can gain Gladiatorial Entertainer multiple times. Its effects stack. Each time you take the feat, you can use gladiatorial performance four additional times per day. Greasing the Wheels You can circumvent various official obstacles when a person in a position of trust or authority is willing to accept “presents.” Prerequisites: Cha 13, Diplomacy 7 ranks, Knowledge (local) 5 ranks. Benefits: This feat grants a new use for the Diplomacy skill. You must share a language with a creature in order to use this option. This option cannot be used during combat. :Bribery Etiquette: You can discern the timing of the offer, the amount that will most likely garner the wanted reaction, and the best way to disguise the bribe so that it doesn’t draw attention from unwanted witnesses. An insulted character will have his attitude changed one step for the worse and might report you to the proper authorities (this can be negated by a successful Diplomacy check, albeit with a –10 penalty). To bribe a character, you must give him a number of ceramic pieces (in coins, items or other valuables) as shown below. Several factors can affect the amount needed to bribe a character, but the DM may modify these values as he sees fit. Hard as Rock You are resolute while fighting and particularly tough to kill. Prerequisites: Con 15, Diehard, Great Fortitude. Benefits: You are immune to death from massive damage. Furthermore, you have a 30% chance per round of becoming stable on your own when you are dying and a 30% chance per hour of regaining consciousness. Normal: The chance of becoming stable on your own is 10% per round and regaining consciousness is 10% per hour. Improved Familiar This feat allows an Athasian wizard to acquire a new familiar from a nonstandard list, but only when they could normally acquire a new familiar. The feat presents a way to obtain familiars more in line with the power level of the master. Benefits: When choosing a familiar, the creatures listed below are also available, in addition to those listed in the Core Rule Book. A spellcaster may choose a familiar with an alignment up to one step away on each of the alignment axes. The list below presents only a few possible improved familiars. This feat otherwise uses the rules presented in the Core Rule Book, with two exceptions: If the creature’s type is something other than animal, its type does not change; and improved familiars do not gain the ability to speak with other creatures of their kind. :Familiar Abilities: In addition to the special abilities presented in the Core Rule Book, familiars are immune to the effects of their master’s defiling. Improved Sigil You templar sigil has been imbued with special powers. Prerequisites: Sigil ability, Diplomacy 9 ranks. Benefits: Choose two 1st-level divine spells on your spell list. You can use them once per day as a spell-like ability. You must grasp and hold your sigil to use this ability. The save DC for these spell-like abilities is 11 + your Charisma modifier. Improviser You are adept at using makeshift weapons. Prerequisites: Wis 13, base attack bonus +3. Benefits: Whenever using improvised weapons in combat, you suffer a –1 penalty on attack rolls made with them. Normal: Whenever using improvised weapons in combat, you suffer a –4 penalty on attack rolls made with them. Innate Hunter You are an excellent hunter, capable to find sustenance even in the most desolate areas. Prerequisites: Survival 5 ranks. Benefits: You receive a +4 insight bonus on Survival checks involving hunting. You also receive a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls when fighting with creatures with the animal type. Kiltektet The Kiltektet is a group consisting mostly, but not solely, of kreen dedicated to hunting for knowledge and spreading it. Benefits: All Knowledge skills are class skills for you. Linguist You have an ear for languages. Benefits: Linguistics is a class skill to you. You can also speak 2 additional languages. Special: This feat must be selected at 1st level. Mask Poison Signature You are adept at varying your poison manufacturing techniques. Prerequisite: Craft (alchemy) 7 ranks. Benefit: The DC to identify a poison made by you (see Knowledge (local)) is raised by 4. Mastyrial Blood You have an uncanny resistance against toxic substances. Prerequisites: Con 13. Benefits: You receive a +4 bonus on saving throws against poison. Special: This feat must be selected at 1st level. Path Dexter Preservers tend to lean towards spells of protective nature and those that increase knowledge. Prerequisites: Preserver. Benefits: Choose two spells at every spell level. These spells must be selected from the abjuration and/or divination schools. You gain +1 caster level when casting the chosen spells. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new set of spells from the abjuration and/or divination schools. This feat can be selected only by preservers. Path Sinister Defilers tend to lean towards spells of a darker nature. Prerequisites: Defiler. Benefits: Choose two spells at every spell level. These spells must be selected from the evocation and/or necromancy schools. You gain +1 caster level when casting the chosen spells. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new set of spells from the necromancy and/or conjuration schools. Poison Miser Your experience at poisoning blades enables you to use less poison to get the same effect. Prerequisite: Poison Use, base attack bonus +7. Benefit: You can poison two blades with one dose of poison instead of two. Poison applied to a weapon with Poison Miser cannot be used with the Poison Longevity feat. Poison Longevity You are able to modify poisons that stay on your weapon longer. Prerequisite: Craft (alchemy) 10 ranks. Benefit: One dose of a poison created by you can affect two targets, instead of one. Poisons crafted in this manner have their Craft DC increased by 5. Special: You may gain Poison Longevity multiple times. Each time you take the feat, you can affect an additional target. Poison Specialist You have a knack for making poisons. Prerequisite: Craft (alchemy) 5 ranks. Benefit: Choose 3 poisons. Your DC to craft those poisons is reduced by 2. Special: You may gain Poison Specialist multiple times. Each time you take the feat, you choose 3 additionnal poisons. Poison Use Through experience, you have learned how to avoid accidental poisoning. Prerequisite: Craft (alchemy) 3 ranks. Benefit: You can apply poisons without the 5% chance of accidentally poisoning yourself. Special: Classes and prestige classes (such as the bard and the assassin) gaining the poison use class feature need not select this feat. Protective You know that your gear could save your life, and you will do anything to protect it. Benefits: Gear on your person gains a +4 bonus to saving throws. If an item takes damage while youʹre holding it in your hands, you may make a Reflex save DC 10 + the amount of damage the item takes (after subtracting hardness) to transfer the damage to yourself. Psionic Mimicry Due to your study of psionic powers, you can pass off your spells as such. Prerequisites: Bluff 8 ranks, Knowledge (psionics) 4 ranks, Psicraft 4 ranks. Benefits: You can disguise your spells as psionic powers by making a successful Bluff check (DC 10 + spell level). An onlooker suspecting the nature of your spellcasting can attempt to identify a spell being cast using the Spellcraft skill, but your check DC increases by 2. Psionic Schooling In your homeland, all who show some skill in the Way may receive training as a psion. Benefits: Psion, psychic warrior, or wilder is now a favored class for you (pick one), in addition to any other favored class you already possess. It does not count when determining multiclass XP penalties. Normal: A character can have one favored class. Special: This feat must be selected at 1st level. Raised by Beasts Abandoned when you were very young, you were raised by wild animals. Benefits: Choose a kind of animal (amphibian, avian, mammal, fish, or reptile). You receive the wild empathy ability with animals of that kind. You also receive a +2 insight bonus on all Handle Animal checks with animals of that kind. Special: This feat must be selected at 1st level. Secular Authority You can use your authority within your city-state to order slaves to do your bidding, requisition troops, enter the homes of freemen and nobles, and have them arrested. Prerequisites: Cha 13, Diplomacy 6 ranks, Negotiator, accepted into city-stateʹs templarate. Benefits: This feat grants four new uses for the Diplomacy skill. None of them functions during combat. :Requisition: You can draw upon the resources of your city, gaining the use of any slave, overriding the wishes of its owner. :Intrude: You can, at any time, search the home, person or possessions of a slave. You may search and impound any evidence of wrongdoing, if found. Your authority does not extend to confiscating items for personal use. :Accuse: You may have a slave imprisoned indefinitely, awaiting the gathering of evidence against him. You may only imprison one suspect in such a manner. :Judge: You may pass judgment on a slave. This includes setting fines, prison sentences, death sentences or anything else you wish, within the laws of your city-state. As you gain more ranks in the Diplomacy, you gain the authority to take these actions against progressively higher social rankings, as described on the table below. Failure to comply with these demands is usually sanctioned with fines, imprisonment, outlaw status, and possibly execution. Any of this ability can be contested by another person with the Secular Authority feat, and move to have the action reversed with an opposed Diplomacy check. If the challenger wins the opposed roll, the defending templar’s action is reversed (for example an imprisoned freeman is set free). If the defender wins the opposed roll nothing happens. Secular Authority can be contested in a particular case only once. A defending character who loses the opposed roll may not contest the result. Nor can he use Secular Authority to repeat the action that was contested against the same target. You may use Secular Authority once per day for every four levels you have attained (see Special), but only within your city-state. Special: A templar automatically gains Secular Authority as a bonus feat. He need not select it. A templar may use Secular Authority a number of times per day equal to his templar level, plus one more time per day for every four levels he has in classes other than templar. Signature Poison You are renowned at using and crafting a specific type of poison. Prerequisite: Craft (alchemy) 13 ranks. Benefit: The DC to craft your signature poison is reduced by 3. The DC to resist your signature poison's initial and secondary effects is increased by 2. The DC to identify your signature poison (see Knowledge (local)) is lowered by 2. Sniper You are better at hiding when firing ranged weapons and trying to stay hidden. Prerequisites: Dex 13, Stealth 1 rank. Benefits: You receive a +5 competence bonus to Stealth checks when firing ranged weapons while trying to stay hidden. Trader Your tongue is glib, and you know how to tell treasure from rubble. Benefits: You get a +2 bonus to Appraise and Bluff checks. Undetectable Poison You are able to modify and dampen the taste and odor of pungent poisons. Prerequisite: Craft (alchemy) 7 ranks. Benefit: If an ingested poison would noticeably change the aroma or taste of a contaminated food or drink, the creature ingesting the product must make a Wisdom check (DC = 10 + 1/2 your bard level + your Int modifier) to notice that something is wrong with the food. Poisons crafted in this manner have their Craft DC increased by 4. War Beast Fighting You are skilled at fighting while onboard a drik or undead war beetle. Prerequisite: Dex 13, Balance 5 ranks. Benefit: The bonus to Armor Class conferred from the improved cover granted by the weapon's ports of an undead war beetle, or by standing behind the fortifications of a drik, increases to its maximum of +8. Also, the penalty you take when using a ranged weapon while such a creature takes a double move is halved. Normal: The improved cover granted by an undead war beetle's weapon's port, or by a drik's fortifications, confers a +6 bonus to Armor Class. You suffer a -4 penalty on your ranged attack roll while an undead war beetle or drik takes a double move. Wastelander You are an experienced survivor of the wastes. Benefits: You get a +1 bonus to Fortitude saves and a +2 bonus to Survival checks.